


Past Midnight

by jonesyslug



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Pride, M/M, it's just fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesyslug/pseuds/jonesyslug
Summary: Jesse stays with Grady when he feels in over his head.





	Past Midnight

"Grady…" Jesse's voice rasped out. His head rolled from side to side as he stared at the ceiling, forehead covered in sweat. 

 

"Jesse, just come sit with me. You're shaking like a fucking leaf." Grady said, sounding irritated. But that was all worry. 

 

Jesse took a few wobbly steps from the chair to the bed and sat, but Grady pushed him gently to lay down. He collapsed like a rag doll. 

 

Grady laid next to him and wrapped his arms around him. Jesse was shivering and shaking so much that it scared Grady. 

 

"Jesse, it's okay…" he said, not sounding sure. He rubbed at the hair at the back of Jesse's neck. 

 

"Grady," Jesse said, his voice wavering. "Tell me everything is fine." Jesse said, putting his hand over the one that was around Jesse's waist. 

 

"Everything is fine, I'm here." He kissed Jesse on the back of the neck and Jesse leaned his head back against him. 

 

Jesse didn't realize- well he knew there was something between him and Grady, but he didn't realize Grady could be this soft. It was exactly what he needed. 

 

Jesse turned and wrapped his arm around Grady, burying his head in his chest. Grady kissed the top of Jesse's head and kept stroking his hair. 

 

"I can't fall asleep, Grady. Something awful will happen if I fall asleep." 

 

"I won't let-" 

 

"Not to me, to you, to my family, to- who knows?" Jesse whined, muffled against Grady's chest but still obviously terrified. 

 

Grady reached down and hooked his fingers under Jesse's chin, gently nudging his head up. 

 

Jesse looked up at him with big, wet eyes. 

 

Grady kissed him gently. "Then don't fall asleep, asshole." He whispered. 

 

Jesse let himself melt against Grady's warm skin, finally starting to feel comfortable but not letting his guard down. 

 

"I won't. I won't fall asleep." 

 

"I'll make us some coffee." Grady said, chin settling on top of Jesse's head, arms tightening around him. He sighed in content and held him for a long time. 

 

Jesse laughed. "Coffee, Grady? Remember?" 

 

"In a minute…" 


End file.
